


What happens in the future (we'll deal with then)

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [5]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffvember 2020, M/M, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: "Can't wait to see you"
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Kudos: 18





	What happens in the future (we'll deal with then)

It was dark outside. It was already around 10 pm but that didn't dissuade Thomas. He was still waiting for his fiance to come home. He started with watching tv for awhile until the shows that were on got boring and uninteresting.

He stood up and got a blanket for himself to wait. He played games on his phone for awhile until he started to doze off. He almost fell asleep until he got a text message  
***********************************************  
**Gordon** : _I have an extra pile of paperwork so I'll be home a little later. Don't wait up on me_

**Thomas** : _Gordie, you already said that 3 times how muxh paperwork do yiu have_  
***********************************************

He was so tired that he didn't even notice the spelling errors

***********************************************  
**Gordon** : _alot. I'm just finishing up the last pile_  
_Gordon: I hope_

**Thomas** : _When do you think you're getting home_

**Gordon** : _1 am, 12 if I'm lucky_

**Thomas** : _ok. Can't wait to see you_

**Thomas:** _love you_

**Gordon:** _love you too_  
***********************************************  
Despite the answer Thomas was thinking about their current predicament. They've barely seen eachother for the past 3 weeks. Between Gordon's pile of non-stop paperwork and Thomas's assignments their schedules haven't really syncronized and it's been happening on and off for 5 months now

Thomas sighed and layed down. He looked at the cielling and thought to himself. 

_'Is this my life now, waiting for someone who'll always put stacks of papers before me, no those stacks of papers are important but it still kinda hurts_ '

He sighed again and turned his body towards the table next to him. He placed his phone on the table and stayed there thinking about his future. He knew that he loved Gordon with all of his heart and he loved his stepson just as much. But what'll happen in the future? He thought about it and decided to first lay down what's gonna be true in the future.

_In 1 year I'll still love him_

_In 10 years I don't know if he would still love me_

_In 50 years would we still love eachother?_

He was scared to be alone with his thought and quickly covered his ears in a feeble attempt to drown out the noises in his head. He hated when his thoughts get intrusive. It clouded his judgement and often got in the way of past missions and relationships. He tried humming a tune but it barely covered it. 

_Until_

_click_

He thought he would have to face the fact that in the end it might not work. Until he heard the door open.

"Thomas are you on the couch?" 

He stilled unsure of what to do. He wasn't resdy to face him so he pretended to be asleep on the couch.

Gordon hung his coat and put his bag on the counter and walked towards the couch. 

"I know you're there, I told you not to wait for me"

He saw, what he thought was, a sleeping Thomas. A soft smile broke out across his face and he slipped under the blanket to cuddle him.

"Ok just this once"

Gordon nuzzled his face into Thomas's neck and placed a soft kiss where his jaw and neck met. And another one on the tip of his nose. He then wrapped his arm around him and whispered.

"I love you" and fell asleep

Unknown to Gordon, Thomas was half awake and alone with his thoughts again. But instead of panicing about the uncertainty of their future he came to a conclusion.

_No matter what happens, I'm gonna love this man for a million years_

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: while fleshing out the storylines with my co-creator Janey_P we made many crackships and even more crack AU's.


End file.
